Bienvenido a casa
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Naruto siempre parecía feliz... Sin embargo, desde el día en que el accidente se llevó a sus padres Naruto cambió su sonrisa por una mueca amarga que lo acompañaba como una sombra, nadie podía comprenderlo, lo que era pasar de una vida perfecta a una casa oscura, fría y solitaria. Nadie excepto tal vez la extraña chica de cabello azul, esa que llegó a Tokio buscando la felicidad.
1. Destino: Tokio, la sonrisa de Hinata

Era la tercera vez que la chica de ojos color perla revisaba las cerraduras de sus maletas mientras la fila para subirlas al avión avanzaba, no eran excesivamente grandes y su contenido no era precisamente muy valioso sin embargo representaban lo que había elegido para el cambio más grande de su vida, bueno, el único cambio que había tenido en su vida hasta el momento. Se apartó el largo cabello azul oscuro que le caía por el hombro y devolvió las miles de llamadas que su mejor amiga se había encargado de hacerle.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Hina, dónde rayos estás? - la voz de Sakura en el teléfono parecía levemente enfadada.

\- Uh... En el aeropuerto - respondió la chica mientras entregaba sus maletas para que las subieran al avión.

\- ¡¿El aeropuerto?! ¿No pensabas decirme nada? ¿A dónde demonios te vas? - Okey, ahora si estaba algo alterada.

\- Fue una decisión de último minuto - evadió la chica de ojos perlados recibiendo su pasaporte de vuelta - Pero sabes bien que he querido irme de aquí desde... Bueno, desde que tuve la oportunidad de pensar por mí misma.

\- Lo sé, es solo que me duele que no me lo hayas comentado, sé que estamos lejos pero no por ello hemos dejado de ser grandes amigas ¿no?

\- Sabes bien que te considero mi única real amiga Sakura - Hinata confirmó con la mirada el horario del vuelo y se aproximó a las mesas de la cafetería.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿A dónde es el viaje? - se interesó su amiga soltando un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Tokio - contestó Hinata leyéndolo de su tarjeta de embarque.

\- ¿Tokio? – pareció quedarse sin aire un momento - Creí que la cultura y lo turístico no era cosa tuya.

\- Realmente fue una elección al azar - Hinata se apartó del móvil un segundo para pedir un café negro una de las dos meseras que atendían la cafetería.

\- Hina, en serio comienza a asustarme esta nueva faceta tuya.

\- ¿Asustada tú? ¡Pero si te fuiste a Europa de un día para otro sólo a buscar a Sasuke!

\- Ya, pero... El amor te hace hacer locuras, está algo justificado, te vuelve idiota.

\- Saku...

\- Bien. Eso también era motivo de sustos lo admito. Debiste coger un avión hasta aquí y pasarte la temporada con nosotros reventando las tiendas de Zara.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión, primero necesito hacer algo completamente para mí, algo que me haga encontrarme a mí misma.

\- ¿Y crees que ese algo pueda estar en Tokio? – Sakura parecía resignada a la idea.

\- Nunca lo sabré si no tomo ese avión - suspiró y recibió el café que había ordenado - Me he pasado la vida entre reglas estrictas y personas superficiales Saku, y la persona que era con ellos no soy realmente yo.

\- Lo sé, recuerdo cómo te veías entre esos falsetes, la primera vez que te vi creí que iba a dar un ataque de lo nerviosa que estabas.

\- Si te soy sincera, estoy mucho más nerviosa ahora, pero es un sentimiento completamente diferente.

\- Puedo entenderlo - hubo una pausa y luego su amiga volvió a hablar - llegó Sasuke, ¿me hablas lo que llegues a Tokio? Quiero estar segura de que no fuiste secuestrada o el avión se estrelló.

\- Te llamaré - le prometió Hinata.

Cortó la llamada, guardó el móvil en su bolso de mano y apuró el café para dirigirse a la sala de embarque apenas pagara la cuenta.

La chica que atendía las mesas se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Deseas algo más?

\- Solo la cuenta, por favor, mi vuelo saldrá en breve y tengo que llegar al embarque.

En ese momento los altavoces sonaron en dos idiomas diferentes anunciando a los pasajeros que el vuelo con destino a Tokio se retrasaba una hora por un inconveniente en el clima.

\- O tal vez no - suspiró al terminar de escuchar el mensaje, la mesera le sonrió de nuevo.

\- En ese caso voy a tener que insistir en que tomes otra cosa, los asientos de la sala de espera son duros e incómodos, sin mencionar a los niños que se divierten pateando los de los demás.

Hinata la observó bien esta vez, era rubia de cabello muy largo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos celestes eran amigables y tenían una chispa que los hacía similares a los de su amiga Sakura, de alguna manera decidió que le caía bien.

\- ¿Qué me recomiendas? - preguntó entonces regalándole una pequeña y cerrada sonrisa.

\- Veamos... Tenemos un soufflé de hierba realmente espectacular si te apetece comer algo salado, pero si se te antoja más algo dulce puedes probar con la tartaleta de frambuesa y yogur, es una elección segura.

\- Mm... Creo que me iré más por el dulce, siento no haberte preguntado un poco antes, pero... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Ino Yamanaka - se presentó la rubia con una pequeña reverencia formal y buen humor - la mejor y más rotativa camarera de aeropuertos que verás alguna vez.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Es decir que también viajas mucho?

\- Sí, después de que trabajas un año en la cafetería puedes elegir una de las otras sucursales para cambiar el ambiente de ese modo aprendemos sobre la comida de otros lugares y que es lo que quieren los clientes que no son de aquí.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Has viajado alguna vez a Tokio?

-Claro que sí - Ino miró el reloj en su muñeca - mi turno termina en 10 minutos así que iré a pedir tu tartaleta y luego puedo contarte un poco del lugar.

\- ¡Me encantaría! Pide dos por favor, no me gustaría estar comiendo yo sola mientras conversamos.

\- Lo tomaré como propina - asintió Ino desapareciendo en la cocina del local.

Hinata soltó un suspiro satisfecho y se permitió una sonrisa más abierta, cada vez se convencía más de la buena decisión que había sido salir de la burbuja en que la habían encerrado de pequeña y comenzar a buscarse la vida por su cuenta. Ino, como prometió apareció con ropa de calle y dos tartaletas en cada mano, Hinata recibió su plato aspirando la fragancia de las frambuesas.

\- Huele realmente delicioso – se relamió los labios.

\- Te aseguro que sabe aún mejor de lo que huele – le aseguró Ino tomando su tenedor - ¿Entonces? ¿Es tu primer viaje a Tokio?

\- Honestamente es mi primer viaje a cualquier parte – probó un bocado de su postre y se deleitó con su sabor, en casa rara vez la dejaban comer cosas dulces por la diabetes de su padre.

\- Aún recuerdo como me sentí en mi primer viaje, la verdad también fue a Tokio, no conocía a nadie y me sentía un pez que había dejado la pecera para ser arrojado al océano sin más.

\- Sé que debería estar nerviosa, pero llevo tanto tiempo esperando por irme lejos de la burbuja de mi vida que la verdad… Estoy más ansiosa que preocupada, tendré que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo también y un lugar donde quedarme después de un tiempo, pero me parece una aventura excitante más que un obstáculo.

\- Vaya – Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida – en ese caso no puedo dejarte tirada sin más, veamos… Cuando salgas del aeropuerto allá fíjate bien en el tablero de la cafetería a menudo imprimen avisos de internet con alojamientos más o menos permanentes, aunque nadie les preste demasiada atención. No creo que estén faltos de personal realmente, pero seguro no tardas en encontrar algo… Uh, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

\- Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, entonces debo ponerle atención al tablero ¿la cafetería se llama igual que esta?

\- Ajá, es la misma cadena no puedes perderte – Ino acabó su postre y le lanzó una mirada un poco más inquisitiva a su inesperada compañera – Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Em… seguro.

\- ¿Qué esperas encontrar allá? No quiero ser entrometida es solo que como mencionaste que tu vida se asemejaba a una burbuja pues…

\- No me molesta – le aseguró la chica devolviéndole una mirada tranquilizadora de sus ojos perlados – es solo que he sido una persona que no soy durante toda una vida. Círculo familiar, círculos sociales, ser buena, ser correcta, educada. Me han reprimido y moldeado y al final dejé de saber qué es lo que se sentía ser feliz, mi mejor amiga me apoyo en los momentos más malos, sin embargo, hace un mes está en Europa con su novio iniciando todo desde cero… Y yo me quedé aquí sin siquiera un cero con el cuál comenzar.

\- Ya veo, entonces saliste a encontrarte a ti misma – Hinata asintió.

\- No quiero ser la chica tímida y sobreprotegida para siempre, hace muy poco que encontré mi voz y voy a defender mi derecho a ser escuchada a través de ella.

\- Vaya, no todos los días se ve por aquí alguien como tú – dijo Ino sorprendida - ¿Tienes un lápiz a mano?

Hinata asintió sacando uno de su bolso de mano y tendiéndoselo a través de la mesa, Ino tomó una servilleta y garabateó en ella un rato antes de regresarle ambas cosas a Hinata.

\- Ese de ahí es mi número y el nombre de abajo, Odaiba, es el lugar con la puesta de sol más majestuosa que encontrarás allá si la vez desde su playa, sé que no viene mucho a cuento, pero si realmente estás buscándote a ti misma esa imagen te acompañará para siempre, si vas cuando estés lista.

Hinata se sorprendió con el gesto, pero conservó en uno de sus bolsillos la servilleta.

\- No sabes cuan agradecida estoy Ino, realmente me gustaría que llegáramos a ser buenas amigas.

\- A mí también me gustaría – le respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa – el próximo mes iré a trabajar en la locación de Tokio así que espero saber de primera mano que has avanzado en tu camino a ser feliz.

\- Iré al aeropuerto solo a ordenar tu tarta – le aseguró Hinata y luego contempló el aviso de embarque que brillaba en las grandes pantallas del aeropuerto – bien, creo que es hora de embarcarme.

\- Te acompañaré hasta la sala de ingresos.

Desde su asiento junto a la ventanilla en el avión Hinata contempló las nubes, apenas eran las dos de la tarde y le quedaban aún tres horas de vuelo, pero su corazón gritaba de gozo, no se arrepentía de nada, incluso había logrado hacer una amiga aparte de Sakura en un tiempo relativamente muy ínfimo, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Por fin sentía que de verdad estaba recuperando su sonrisa.


	2. La llegada al anexo

Naruto Namikaze se encontraba en su taller con el aceite manchando sus ya de por si desgastados pantalones de combate, el cabello rubio de le erizaba entre el sudor y el ir y venir entre los jeeps que le habían encargado sin falta para dentro de dos días, si hubiera sido cualquier jeep hubiera objetado por el poco tiempo sin embargo se trataba de su materia de experticia, dos brillantes jeeps Wrangler de esos a los que no podías decirles no.

\- ¿Estás escuchándome? Porque empiezo a sentirme insultantemente ignorado.

\- Por cuarta vez Shikamaru, no necesito a nadie más por aquí de secretaria o lo que sea.

\- Sí claro, sabes que te hace falta alguien que organice los tiempos de entrega y te haga los pedidos de piezas mientras estás bajo los cacharros. Has estado al límite y francamente cuando eso pasa andas de un humor de perros, bueno, más de perros que lo normal – Naruto lo miró mal y jugueteó con una de las llaves inglesas que tenía a mano, como si considerara golpear a su amigo.

\- No voy a poner a cualquiera a cargo de los Wrangler, demonios Nara pareces una vieja alcahueta ya lárgate y déjame trabajar ¿quieres?

\- Esto… ¿interrumpo algo?

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver a la chica que había interrumpido la discusión, no era de por allí eso seguro y tampoco venía por problemas con el coche, había dejado dos maletas prudentemente cerca antes de acercarse a ellos y sus ojos perla parecían pasar de Shikamaru a Naruto a la misma velocidad buscando una respuesta.

\- ¿Buscas algo? – le preguntó Shikamaru dándole una sonrisa cortés.

\- Sí yo… vi el anuncio del anexo y hum quería saber… ¿si aún está libre? – preguntó Hinata algo compungida tomándose las manos por detrás de la espalda.

\- Libre y dispuesto – asintió Naruto y le dio a Shikamaru un piquete en las costillas con la llave – largo Shikamaru.

\- Que modales – se quejó su amigo medio en broma medio en serio, le dedicó una última mirada a Hinata y le advirtió – suerte con este.

\- Em, ¿gracias? – preguntó arqueando una ceja y luego dirigiendo su atención en el chico de ojos azules que dejaba la llave en lo que parecía una caja de herramientas.

\- Es por aquí – le indicó que lo siguiera – voy a cerrar el taller si no te molesta, así puedes dejar las maletas mientras echamos un vistazo al anexo.

\- Claro – cedió de inmediato pensando en lo incómodo que resultaría arrastrarlas de un lugar a otro… Bueno, otra vez.

Naruto se sacudió el aceite en los pantalones y cerró el portón metálico que hacía de puerta al taller, luego condujo a Hinata al costado donde otro portón, más pequeño y de color verde marrón separaba la casa del taller mecánico.

La casa del chico parecía de un estilo más colonial que japonés, una angosta escalera llevaba a una puerta en el segundo piso de la casa mientras que abajo la puerta era antecedida por un pequeño porche, todo era de color blanco excepto por las tejas azul grisáceas.

\- Tengo las llaves dentro – avisó Naruto – ahora, te advierto, hay una escalera dentro que lleva al anexo, sin embargo, tienes una trampilla para bloquearla desde arriba, he preferido que sea así para que haya más facilidades de bajar al lavadero, pero la verdad es que no valoro las visitas sorpresa ni el allanamiento de morada ¿comprendes? Te la enseñaré.

\- No contaba con una lavadora – comentó Hinata agradeciéndolo en su interior, nunca había ido a una lavandería pública pero no le entusiasmaba la idea de enseñarle las bragas al mundo.

Entraron a la casa y Hinata por mucho que intentaba no juzgar al rubio, no pudo evitar notar los envases de comida rápida desperdigados por doquier, así como la ropa (que intuyó no había pasado ni cerca del lavadero), sin embargo, ella era una extraña de modo que cerró bien la boca y siguió a Naruto hasta la escalera de la que le hablaba, junto a ella una habitación sin puerta dejaba ver una lavadora, un gabinete que intuyó sería para el detergente y una secadora.

\- El lavadero, aunque no te garantizo que haya detergente – le advirtió, la chica se encogió de hombros.

Accedieron al anexo por la escalera, al contrario del piso del chico todo arriba parecía limpio y ordenado, tal vez porque estaba más vacío, la escalera quedaba de costado a una cocina amplia con una isla a manera de comedor, cuatro taburetes iban pegados a ella, después de la cocina y separada a penas por un pilar de ladrillo estaba el espacio de la sala de estar con dos sofás y una mesita de café.

\- Me gusta la idea de almorzar en la cocina – comentó Hinata – menos líos llevando platos.

Naruto no respondió, pero le hizo algo de gracia el comentario, la llevó por el pasillo y le enseñó las otras tres puertas.

\- El baño tiene calefacción automática así que no deberías tener problema con el agua – le mencionó, Hinata asintió satisfecha al ver que no era una ducha como creía sino toda una tina.

\- Me sorprende el precio que le pusiste al ver todo esto – admitió abriendo la puerta de la habitación amoblada con una cama mediana, un escritorio sencillo de madera con su silla respectiva y una mesa de noche.

\- No soy de los que se aprovecha de la gente, además no tengo verdadera necesidad de arrendarlo, pero siento que es un espacio desperdiciado, y el dinero no me viene mal con la subida de los repuestos.

\- Oh, claro. Vi los Wrangler – asintió la chica abriendo la puerta de la última habitación la cual tenía una ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa – vaya, es precioso ¿estilo zen?

\- Peces Koi incluidos – asintió Naruto – entonces ¿te lo quedas?

\- Estaría loca si te dijera que no, pero antes me gustaría escuchar tus términos. No se me da eso de leer especificaciones y contratos.

\- Tampoco a mí, así que te lo pondré simple: Pagas desde que te quedas, no mes de adelanto, no garantía ni ninguna de esas estupideces, el dinero lo cojo el primero de cada mes, si te atrasas con la renta trabajas en el taller, si se corta la luz te lo descuento luego, y si no estoy y alguien viene a tocarte la puerta preguntando por mí le dices que se vaya al cuerno y le aplastas la cara. Simple y sencillo muñeca.

Hinata se sonrojó con lo de muñeca a pesar de que el chico solo lo había dicho de paso y sin cambiar su expresión seria con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía ser de los que siempre están tensos y jamás sonríen, pero Hinata intuyó que tendría sus motivos.

\- Me lo quedo – afirmó – es 31, ¿lo tomamos como inicio de mes? Ya estoy viendo que mañana se me irá el día en las compras.

\- Si tienes la pasta no voy a decirte que no, iré por tus maletas y el contrato – avisó el chico dejando las llaves sobre la isla de la cocina.

Hinata lo vio bajar por la escalera interior y sacó su móvil para ver la hora, seis y media de la tarde, si llamaba a Sakura seguro estaría durmiendo hasta tarde como le era costumbre y no apreciaría mucho la llamada, por otro lado… Se sacó del bolsillo la servilleta en que Ino le había escrito su número, lo digitó para guardarla como contacto mientras oía los pasos de Naruto subiendo por la escalera, el chico llevaba una maleta en cada mano a pesar de que no pensaban menos de quince kilos cada una, no disimuló su sorpresa, el chico además traía los papeles del contrato entre los labios.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cuanto llevas de mecánico? – inquirió recibiendo las maletas de a una desde arriba.

\- Una vida, ¿por qué?

\- Has subido por la escalera al menos unos treinta kilos sin sudar – contestó ella como si fuera obvio.

\- Vaya, no parecían tan pesadas – dijo él con el contrato ya sobre la isla de la cocina.

Hinata sacó su lápiz del bolso de mano y firmó ambos papeles con rapidez, luego le pasó el lápiz a Naruto y esperó a que el hiciera lo propio en las líneas que le correspondían.

\- Esto está listo – anunció Naruto tomando su copia del contrato – Aunque… uh…

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Bueno, tú leíste mi nombre del anuncio, pero no te he preguntado el tuyo – admitió sorprendido de sí mismo, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- Hinata Hyuga – se presentó extendiéndole la mano, Naruto le enseño las manchas de aceite, pero ella permaneció impávida alzando una ceja, al final el estrechó su mano.

\- Naruto Namikaze.

\- Un placer.

\- Bienvenida a Tokio.


	3. Sé amable: un viaje a Shibuya

\- ¿Diga? – contestó al otro lado de la línea la voz cansada de Ino.

\- Eh… Hola Ino, soy Hinata – se apresuró a responder la chica de cabello azul mientras jugueteaba con su copia del contrato.

\- ¡Hinata! Esperaba que hubieras llegado bien ¿ya tienes dónde quedarte?

\- Sí, hice como me dijiste y encontré algo enseguida, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad. Sin embargo, como soy nueva por aquí necesitaré un par de cosas y como soy nueva aquí se me ocurrió que tal vez podrías ayudarme.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Ropa de cama en realidad, y algún lugar dónde pueda encontrar una lámpara de escritorio, para los comestibles tengo algo cerca.

\- Hum, hay muchas opciones, pero si buscas algo relativamente económico Shibuya está repleto de centros comerciales y gente joven así que no se pasan con los precios, seguro que ahí encuentras todo lo que necesitas para equiparte.

\- Shi-bu-ya – deletreó Hinata a medida que lo escribía al reverso de la servilleta que le había dejado Ino – de acuerdo, mañana encontraré como llegar, muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué, el próximo mes puedo acompañarte a comprar más cosas si te hacen falta, no sé mucho de la arquitectura antigua, pero te aseguro que conozco al dedillo cada centro comercial.

\- No lo dudo, eso me gustaría. Bien, te dejo, voy a desempacar las maletas.

\- ¡Cuídate mucho!

Hinata dejó el móvil de vuelta en su bolsillo trasero y arrastró las maletas a la habitación, el ropero no era muy grande pero era apropiado para su ropa, más adelante encontraría otro lugar para la ropa de cama y las toallas, ordenó cada pieza con cuidado olisqueando en ellas el olor a casa y a vieja vida, dejó solo el pijama de invierno fuera y luego guardó las maletas ya vacías en la habitación con vistas al jardín, estaba por comenzar a pensar que haría con la cama desnuda cuando tres golpecitos suaves sonaron en el piso, intrigada avanzó hasta la cocina y deslizó la trampilla de la escalera para abrirla, al hacerlo se encontró de frente con los ojos azules de Naruto lo que la hizo retroceder de un salto.

\- No quería asustarte – se disculpó el chico y entonces le enseñó lo que traía bajo el brazo – se me ocurrió que no traías ropa de cama en esas maletas tuyas así que te he traído esto, está un poco viejo, pero te abrigará por la noche.

Terminó de subir y se sentó junto a ella para enseñarle lo que traía, un viejo edredón morado y un conjunto de sábanas azules, Hinata no pudo evitar notar el cabello mojado del rubio y su piel ahora completamente pulcra después de una ducha caliente, se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y agachó la cabeza en una reverencia formal.

\- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

\- Te aseguro que, aunque sean viejas están todas limpias – le dijo evitando su mirada, incómodo.

\- No lo he dudado ni un minuto. Cuando compre las mías te las devolveré en perfecto estado – le aseguró con una sonrisa de gratitud recibiendo el edredón.

\- Bien, ¿necesitas ayuda para tenderlas?

Hinata se lo pensó por un segundo, a pesar de que sabía cocinar su madre nunca le había permitido tender las camas pues eso era tarea de la servidumbre, sin mencionar que la cama japonesa estaba en una plataforma a centímetros del suelo…

\- Si te dijera que no por vergüenza la verdad es que te estaría mintiendo – reconoció la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior – pero tampoco te quiero molestar, se ve que trabajas demasiado.

\- No hay problema, además me he ofrecido yo.

Se levantaron y ella lo llevó a su habitación, Naruto encendió la luz central antes de separar las sábanas de abajo del resto de la ropa de cama, le dio una mirada a la mesa de noche y al libro que Hinata había dejado allí.

\- He olvidado ponerte una lámpara de mano.

\- No hace falta, de verdad – negó Hina haciendo gestos con las manos – mañana iré a Shibuya y conseguiré las cosas que me hacen falta.

Sin agregar mucho más cada quién escogió un lado de la cama para acomodar las sábanas, la chica imitaba cada movimiento de Naruto, deseosa de no causar un estropicio que la hiciera despertar encerrada en su propia cama y ahogada entre sábanas azules.

\- Creí que no eras de por aquí – comentó él mientras sostenía el colchón para que ella metiera los bordes de la siguiente sábana.

\- No lo soy, he conocido a una chica en el aeropuerto, es ella quien conoce las cosas por aquí de modo que la llamé para preguntar.

\- Ya veo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo cuando la cama estuvo lista, ninguno de los dos se miraba, pero era evidente que la situación se les hacía bochornosa, dos personas que apenas de conocían, un chico una chica y una cama en medio…

\- Gracias otra vez – repitió Hinata volviendo a hacer una pequeña reverencia formal.

\- No es nada, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Naruto bajó la escalera deslizando él mismo la trampilla para cerrar, se pasó la mano por la cara intentando borrar la imagen que se le había venido a la mente, la imagen de su madre tendiendo su cama y leyéndole historias antes de dormir. Ella había solido utilizar ese edredón para recostarse en el jardín a leer historias, no supo que le había motivado a entregárselo a la chica de ojos perlados, tal vez solo quería alejar los recuerdos y encargárselos a otra persona, tal vez quería dejar de hacerse cargo de tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

Hinata estaba en plena ducha cuando una sarta de maldiciones se oyó por la ventana del baño, parecía que alguien estaba realmente cabreado y el sonido de metal contra metal y lo que pareció ser ¿una patada? A un cubo metálico o algo similar, intrigada terminó su baño y se apresuró a salir de la ducha para averiguar que sucedía allá abajo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está el bueno para nada de Shikamaru cuándo se le necesita? Aj.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema?

Naruto volteó aún cabreado a mirar a la dueña de la voz, Hinata… ¿Hyuga? Estaba detrás de él con expresión sorprendida y ropa informal, un par de jeans deslavados y un polerón malva que parecía combinar de extraña manera con sus ojos además una mochila pequeña colgaba de su hombro, no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo que se veía guapa, pero entonces volvió al meollo del asunto y señaló con furia uno de los Wrangler que le habían encargado.

\- Es este maldito jeep, no puedo conseguir que encienda, he revisado cada maldita pieza una y otra vez y aun no entiendo por qué no parte y no puedo jugar a probar cables si no lo enciendo, y el idiota de Shikamaru ni asoma la nariz por aquí.

\- Puedo darle marcha mientras revisas los cables si quieres – Naruto lo miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos – no me mires así, no es primera vez que me monto en un Wrangler.

\- Aquí – le dio las llaves y abrió la puerta para ella – cuando yo te diga le metes contacto.

\- Vale.

Hinata se montó de un salto en el jeep y acomodó el asiento para estar preparada a dar marcha, comprobó el freno de mano y la palanca de cambios antes de hacerle un gesto a Naruto para mostrarle que estaba todo en orden.

\- Bien, ahora – le indicó haciendo un gesto.

Hinata dio el contacto, pero no arrancó, negó con la cabeza y esperó mientras el rubio movía otras cosas dentro del capó.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Esta vez el sonido del motor hizo su aparición, Naruto cerró el capo con fuerza agradeciéndole al cielo que la tortura hubiera llegado a su fin, abrió la puerta del conductor y le hizo un gesto a Hinata de que le dejara sitio y se corriera al asiento del copiloto.

\- Por fin – agradeció acariciando el volante como un niño con un juguete – estaba empezando a creer que me saldría una ulcera.

\- ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo? La verdad solo te escuché desde la ducha.

\- Desde las siete de la mañana, pero solo ha sido ahora a las nueve que me descontrolé, generalmente no digo tantas maldiciones. Ponte el cinturón.

Hinata obedeció algo sorprendida pero no dijo nada, Naruto quitó el freno de mano y avanzó hasta la salida del taller, la chica lo vio por el retrovisor cerrar el portón de la entrada y ponerle el candado para luego volver a subir.

\- Es hora de probar que tan bien a quedado – le explicó - ¿Entonces, Shibuya?

Hinata asintió emocionada, no tenía idea de cómo llegar allá y un paseo en un Wrangler por Tokio no era algo a lo que puedes simplemente decir que no, menos aún si te falta una lámpara y ropa de cama.

\- Shibuya – asintió y aunque fue demasiado rápido para estar segura, habría jurado que por un momento había visto al chico rubio sonreír.


	4. Sombras del pasado: Neji y Menma

-Entonces… ¿Ya habías conducido un Wrangler? – preguntó Naruto luego de un largo rato de silencio.

\- Un par de veces, mi primo Neji tenía uno y me enseñó a conducirlo – respondió Hinata perdiendo repentinamente la luz en los ojos.

Naruto notó como la mirada de la chica se desviaba por la ventana, el ambiente se tensó incómodamente.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – se interesó reduciendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaban a los centros comerciales.

\- No es tu culpa – negó la chica sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Naruto no insistió, intuyendo que hacerlo podría ser una mala idea y se concentró en acceder en algún estacionamiento subterráneo lo bastante fiable para dejar estacionado el jeep, cuando al fin lo hubo estacionado detuvo la marcha, puso el freno de mano y se sacó el cinturón para poder girarse hacia Hinata.

\- ¿Hinata?

Si antes lo había sospechado ahora lo veía, gruesas gotas de lágrimas bajaban de los ojos color perla de la chica, no había sonido en su dolor, apenas parecía respirar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – ató los cabos mentalmente - ¿Es algo sobre tu primo? ¿Te hice recordar algo desagradable?

Hinata asintió en silencio y por un momento solo se mantuvieron así, ella sentada con la cabeza gacha y él a su lado observándola como quién tiene en sus manos un animal herido y no sabe qué hacer con él, pasados unos minutos la chica se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía ponerme así. Seguro te parezco una llorica patética.

\- ¿Una llorica? – Naruto negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda - ¿Sabes Hinata? Yo también he perdido a personas cercanas a mí, jamás te acusaría de ser una llorica si lloras por ello.

No agregaron nada más y salieron del estacionamiento, el centro comercial más cercano debía de tener por lo menos seis pisos, entraron juntos pero aun así intercambiaron sus números en caso de perderse alguno de los dos, Hinata se alejó un poco para conseguir ropa de cama y Naruto se dirigió a la sección de accesorios para autos más abajo, mientras subía a la escalera automática contempló a Hinata alejarse con su mochila al hombro y paso decidido lo que lo hizo sonreír irónicamente para sí mismo, la muerte le había arrebatado a sus padres y eso era una putada que nadie merecía pero era suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, ya ni recordaba la última vez que había llorado por ellos.

Hinata pensaba en Neji. El último día que él pasó con vida la había invitado a tomar un helado para alejarla un poco de las presiones de su padre, todo parecía ir bien, todo estaba en su lugar… Hasta que ese auto fue contra ella directamente y un empujón la sacó de su camino, aún recordaba el sonido de los frenos, los vidrios rotos, el grito de la gente alrededor. Neji había dado su vida por la de ella, ahora le correspondía vivirla lo mejor posible por los dos.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? – preguntó amablemente una de las dependientas.

\- Uh, ¿podría decirme dónde encuentro sábanas para una cama media?

\- La sección de la derecha, y los cobertores están al final del pasillo.

\- Muchas gracias.

Hinata concentró su mente en dirigirse a elegir algo, los precios eran razonables tal y como Ino le había asegurado… Ino… la chica tomó el móvil y marcó apresuradamente el número de Sakura recordando que su amiga le había pedido que llamara para saber si estaba bien.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo inmediatamente la voz de su mejor amiga.

\- Lo siento, iba a llamar temprano pero no quería despertarte a ti ni a Sasuke, recuerda lo alto que sueles poner el timbre del móvil.

\- Supongo – se escuchó un suspiro – Entonces, ¿conseguiste un lugar dónde quedarte? ¿No necesitas nada?

\- Ya conseguí algo temporal, ahora estoy en Shibuya comprando lo que me falta.

\- ¿Y cómo has llegado allá?

\- Mi uh… ¿Vecino? El chico que me arrienda su anexo me trajo, tenía que venir a comprar unas cosas también.

\- ¿Un chico? ¿De qué edad estamos hablando? ¿Seguro no tiene dobles intenciones? Hinata – rezongó su amiga.

\- Uh yo diría que no pasa de los veinte y pocos en realidad, es muy amable, creo que te gustaría.

\- Eres demasiado confiada con las personas – se quejó la chica de ojos verdes – bueno eso no es todo, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Una sorpresa?

\- Así es, Sasuke viajará a Japón a ver su hermano Itachi en unas semanas y he pensado que yo podría pasar a verte si no te molesta.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es genial, tengo una habitación extra que podrías ocupar.

\- Eso es bueno. De acuerdo, te iré poniendo sobre aviso entonces cuando me den las vacaciones en el hospital.

\- Te estaré esperando.

\- ¡Adiós!

Hinata se guardó el móvil, era increíble lo rápido que Sakura había encontrado trabajo como asistente en el hospital cuando se fue a Europa, pensándolo bien ella también debería tomar algo de medio tiempo si quería tener dinero para aguantar después del tercer mes de alquiler.

\- ¿Va a llevar esos? – la dependienta había aparecido otra vez detrás de Hinata y señaló el paquete que había elegido.

\- Sí, por favor. Y ¿podría decirme dónde encuentro una lámpara de escritorio?

\- Junto a las cajas de pago tenemos algunas.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Por aquí.

Después de hacer algunas compras y dejar lista la orden de despacho a la dirección del taller, Naruto se dispuso a encontrar a Hinata entre el gentío del piso siguiente, no fue difícil realmente había solo tres cajas de pago y la más cercana a la sección que Hinata buscaba estaba casi vacía, allí se la encontró intentando hacer malabares para llevar las dos bolsas con lo que había comprado, se acercó a ella y tomó la más grande para dejarla solo con una caja mediana.

\- ¿Has terminado? – le preguntó viendo cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente al verse sorprendida.

\- S… Sí, gracias.

\- Vamos al Wrangler, así nos queda tiempo para darnos una vuelta por el mercado y comprar algo para comer, dependo mucho de la comida preparada pero el precio de pedir a domicilio me está recortando el presupuesto.

\- ¿No sabes cocinar?

\- No, no realmente.

\- ¿Y cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo? – se sorprendió Hinata

\- Mamá solía hacer la cena – dijo con una expresión que dio el tema por zanjado.

\- Ya veo. Mamá nunca cocinó en casa – mencionó ella intentando alejar la expresión oscura de Naruto.

\- ¿Y tú sabes?

\- Sí, aprendí con Kurenai, ella fue mi tutora algunos años mientras mis padres estaban ocupados en asuntos familiares, luego de un tiempo se retiró para criar a su hija y comenzar su propia familia.

\- La quieres mucho ¿no es así? Se nota en tu expresión cuando hablas de ella.

\- Cuando son pocas las personas a tu lado, las valoras más que a cualquier otra cosa. No es que no quiera a mi familia, claro, pero creo que hay una diferencia entre acompañarte por el camino que escoges y empujarte a que escojas un camino. Mi hermana Hanabi… Es como si hubiera nacido para recorrer el mismo sendero que mis padres, pero yo…

\- Siempre te has sentido fuera de lugar – adivinó Naruto.

\- Pues sí.

\- Solía sentirme así cuando mi hermano vivía por aquí – le comentó Naruto de repente mientras guardaban las bolsas en el jeep – a Menma todo le salía fácilmente mientras que yo tenía que intentarlo una y otra vez. Era realmente frustrante, con el tiempo algunas cosas no le fueron bien mientras que el taller creció y se convirtió en lo que es ahora, cuando alguien no está acostumbrado a perder el golpe es mucho más duro.

\- Así que ¿se fue para no sentirse inferior a ti?

\- Esa es una de las razones, pero sí.

\- Debes echarlo de menos – apostó Hinata cerrando la puerta del copiloto y abrochándose el cinturón.

\- En realidad – el chico se abrochó el cinturón y dio el contacto – la última vez que hablábamos le dije un par de cosas de las que luego me arrepentí. Aún me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, no creo que sea algo tan fácil de perdonar.

\- Pero lo quieres, ¿no?

\- Claro – Naruto la miró con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica - ¿qué clase de hermano sería sino quisiera a mi hermano menor?

\- TODOS odiamos alguna vez a nuestro hermano menor – agregó Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Pero también es parte de la responsabilidad de hermanos mayores CUIDARLOS – la atajó él.

\- Pero muchas veces creen que lo saben todo y hacen lo que quieren – protestó la chica.

\- Y luego a nosotros nos toca levantarlos. Una vez Menma atascó su pie en un panal de abejas.

\- ¡¿Bromeas?!

\- Te lo juro, y el muy imbécil fue corriendo hacia mí rogando que se lo quitara mientras las abejas nos picaban a los dos – Naruto rio un poco al recordar la escena – Mamá estaba tan furiosa que pensé que con gusto pisaría yo el enjambre con tal de que no me atrapara.

\- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita – le comentó Hinata riendo también con la historia.

Al oír eso Naruto inconscientemente dejó de sonreír.


	5. Kushina Uzumaki: cocinas como mamá

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme – se despidió Hinata en el rellano del anexo haciendo una leve reverencia formal, no sólo por el paseo en realidad sino porque Naruto se había encargado hasta de subirle las bolsas con las compras.

\- No te preocupes – le respondió visiblemente incómodo – bueno, será mejor que te deje organizar todo, nos vemos.

Bajó la escalera como una exhalación con las manos bien dentro de los bolsillos, Hinata mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que escuchó como entraba él al primer piso de la casa, cerró y le dedicó una mirada a todas las bolsas y cajas que yacían en el piso ocupando espacio de la sala de estar, la mayor parte de las bolsas contenía comida de modo que optó por ordenar eso teniendo la cocina más cerca que la habitación, además así mientras sacaba los alimentos elegiría algunos que dejar fuera para cocinar algo.

El chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio no pudo más que suspirar al ver el estado de su comedor, bueno, de todas partes en realidad, por donde miraba solo veía más y más envases de comida rápida esparcidas aquí y allá junto con botellas vacías y palillos rotos, nunca había sido una persona muy organizada pero estar todo el día con Hinata y ver lo pulcra y ordenada que era, incluso en la manera en que ordenaba las cosas en el carro de la compra, le había hecho recordar a Kushina Uzumaki y a los gritos que les soltaba a él a su hermano y a papá cuando encontraba algo fuera de lugar y nadie se había dignado a recogerlo.

\- Esto te volvería loca, ¿verdad Okāsan? – dijo en voz alta sin mirar nada en concreto.

Tomó una de las bolsas para basura que guardaba bajo el fregadero y se dispuso a recoger todo lo que había por allí regado, haciendo muecas cuando algo de comida de hace semanas quedaba en el fondo de las cajas, le faltaba ya solo limpiar la superficie de las mesas para borrar las marcas de suciedad cuando escuchó tres golpes sobre madera, extrañado se dirigió a la puerta pero entonces volvieron a sonar tres golpes desde dentro de la casa, siguiendo el sonido se encontró con la trampilla que daba al anexo.

\- ¿Hinata? – preguntó para asegurarse.

\- ¿Naruto? Quería hablar contigo, pero está cosa se trancó, no puedo moverla.

\- Tal vez se atoró, apártate, intentaré empujarla desde aquí ¿le has quitado el seguro?

\- Claro que sí, sino ya sabría porque está trancada.

Subiendo la escalera el chico revisó las bisagras de su lado de la trampilla, la verdad había un truco para este tipo de cosas, tanteó con las manos hasta encontrar los bordes de ambas bisagras y apretó lo más que pudo hacia el centro.

\- Prueba ahora – le avisó retrocediendo un par de escalones.

Esta vez la trampilla cedió y dio acceso al anexo.

\- ¿Quieres subir? Estoy cocinando y pensé que te podría apetecer un plato.

\- Uh, ¿estás segura? Estoy acostumbrado al ramen y a la comida para llevar

\- Y es una suerte para ti que seas mecánico, de lo contrario estarías tan ancho que no cabrías por esta escalera – le devolvió ella.

\- ¿Estás tratando de insultarme?

\- Estoy tratando de decirte que vengas a comer de una vez. Por el paseo y subirme las bolsas. A ver a qué te esperas. Sube.

No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien que no fuera su madre lo mandara de esa manera, pero fingiendo desinterés subió con las manos en los bolsillos y una ceja enarcada, la verdad es que no olía nada mal el asunto, se dirigió a la cocina donde Hinata cocinaba con un delantal color azul oscuro, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y movía sin parar un sartén haciendo que su contenido saltara al aire en repetidas ocasiones. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar otra vez en Kushina y su delantal verde, su sonrisa cuando hacía la comida y su furia cuando alguien osaba siquiera intentar dejar algo en el plato.

\- Pareces distraído, ¿te gustan las verduras salteadas?

\- Sí, es que verte cocinando me recuerda un poco a… Bueno, a mi mamá.

\- Ya veo, seguro que cocinaba excelente.

\- Sí, era realmente grandiosa, de hecho, rara vez podías verla sin su delantal verde, era como una especie de sello característico en ella, delantal verde, cabello rojo, carácter del demonio.

\- ¿Tú padre no cocinaba?

\- Uh, el lavaba los trastes, ahora que lo pienso Menma y yo siempre nos reíamos de su delantal – Hinata alzó una ceja – era color rosa bebé, muy femenino.

\- Vaya, creo que mi padre se arrojaría por el segundo piso antes de permitir que alguien le viera vestir algo así – le dedicó una sonrisa a Naruto – me gusta oír hablar de tu familia, suena feliz, mucho más real que la mía.

\- ¿No te gustaba tu familia? – el chico se sentó en uno de los banquillos y apoyó los brazos en la isla de la cocina.

\- No es que no los quiera, claro. Solo… tenemos distintas formas de ver lo que debe o debería ser mi vida.

\- Y por eso viniste a Tokio.

\- Y por eso vine a Tokio, ¿me acercas un plato?

\- Sí.

Naruto tomó uno de los platos y se lo acercó para que sirviera el arroz y las verduras salteadas con salsa de soya, olía maravillosamente bien, sobre todo después de un año entero sin comer comida casera.

\- Esto se ve delicioso – admitió tendiéndole el otro plato.

\- Gracias, ¿bebes algo? ¿un refresco? ¿Sake?

\- ¿Una chica como tú bebiendo sake?

\- Las chicas como yo queremos experimentar más cosas, será refresco por boca floja.

La chica de ojos perla sirvió dos vasos y los dejó en la mesa junto con los platos, luego se sacó el delantal y dio la vuelta para sentarse junto a Naruto, ambos juntaron las manos y agradecieron la comida antes de comenzar a comer, en un tiempo récord de diez minutos Naruto había limpiado el plato, Hinata apenas llevaba la mitad, pero le sonrió y antes de que pudiera negarse se paró a servirle otro plato.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Muchas gracias, está delicioso.

Luego de comer un poco más en silencio comenzaron a conversar, al principio de cosas banales y luego de cosas un poco más personales.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor amiga?

\- Ajá, Sakura Haruno, hemos estado juntas por muchos años, ahora está en Europa con su novio Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke? Un minuto, no será… ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Demonios sí, solíamos ser como hermanos antes de que se fuera a trabajar con Kakashi y dejara Tokio, en el fondo creo que nos unimos más cuando perdió a su hermano. Ambos reemplazamos a Menma y a Itachi el uno en el otro.

\- Itachi, sólo hablé con él un par de veces, pero me agradaba mucho, siempre hacía esa cosa con los dedos – Hinata señaló su frente – a Sakura realmente le molestaba porque pensaba que se burlaba de su frente ancha, ahora Sasuke es quién lo hace para picarla, pero creo que se ha convertido en algo romántico entre ellos dos.

\- Me alegra saber que encontró a tu amiga. Es de esas personas que necesita cuidar de alguien y que lo cuiden, aunque no le guste admitirlo y siempre diga que puede hacerlo todo solo.

\- ¿No se parece a ti entonces? – Hinata tanteó el terreno antes de continuar – me da la impresión de que… te da miedo acercarte a la gente.

\- Bueno, es más bien… - Naruto bajó la mirada – que siempre termino alejando a la gente.

\- Vaya espero que me tengas algo de paciencia, no planeo quedarme menos de dos meses más – le dijo intentando amenizar un poco el ambiente.

\- Tranquila, confío en que una escalera y una trampilla sean suficiente barrera para eso – la picó de vuelta mejorando el humor - ¿me dejas lavar los trastes?

\- Eso depende, ¿incluye verte con un delantal rosa?

\- Me temo que solo tenemos uno azul en el inventario.

\- Está bien, pero… Ven a comer también mañana, ¿quieres? Me da urticaria pensar que te alimentas tan mal.

\- Voy a tener que bajarte el alquiler – bromeó tomando el delantal.

\- Cierto, ¿sabes de algún trabajo que se ofrezca por aquí? No busco algo específico en realidad, solo algo que no me quede tan lejos.

\- En realidad…

Shikamaru no pudo esconder la sonrisa socarrona de suficiencia cuando vio a la chica que había ido por el anuncio del anexo trabajando como secretaria en la pequeña oficina del taller, no se detenía en nada, ordenaba recibos, contestaba el teléfono y discutía con los proveedores por precios más bajos en los repuestos, a medida que se iba acercando se percató de que Naruto también la observaba de reojo mientras ajustaba unas tuercas.

\- Creí que no necesitabas una secretaria – se burló el castaño acercándose a su amigo.

\- Cierra el pico. Llegaron dos camionetas y un Wrangler, y como tú no te aparecías por ninguna parte…

\- Oye estoy en mis vacaciones – le recordó el chico alzando las manos - ¿Cuánto tiempo la has puesto aprueba?

\- Un día.

\- ¿Un día?

\- Sí, la verdad casi lo hace demasiado bien así que la dejé al día siguiente, lleva cuatro días en el teléfono y ya ha conseguido que los repuestos me los vendan a la mitad, creo que ha amenazado por lo menos a dos gerentes de distribuidoras y todo lo que pedimos ahora llega dos días antes.

\- Okey, eso es más de lo que me esperaba.

\- Naruto, llamó Shino Haburame por la camioneta – dijo entonces Hinata acercándose a ellos, se dirigió a Shikamaru – Buenos días, soy Hinata Hyuga.

\- Shikamaru Nara.

\- ¿Se quejó por lo que tardan las reparaciones? – preguntó Naruto comenzando a sentir rabia.

\- Sí, bueno… comenzó con eso hasta que le recordé que había depositado plena confianza en nosotros, lo que incluía carrocería y su sospechosamente borrado número de motor. En resumen, ha dicho que te tomes tu tiempo y volverá por ella la semana próxima.

\- No sé si darte la bienvenida como salvadora o temerte – dijo Shikamaru entre risas.

\- La verdad, yo tampoco tengo idea – agregó Naruto.

\- ¿Te quedas a almorzar Shikamaru?

\- Chico – dijo dando a Naruto una palmada en la espalda – si la despides no voy a perdonarte nunca.


	6. Un regalo doble

\- Gracias por la comida – agradeció Naruto dejando los palillos sobre el plato – estoy realmente lleno.

\- No hay de qué – Hinata levantó los platos y los dejó en la encimera de la cocina – Naruto, quería preguntarte ¿hay algún problema con que Sakura se quede unos días aquí? Ella y Sasuke viajan a Japón en una semana y le he dicho que preguntaría.

\- No hay ningún problema, tranquila, además creo que Sasuke podría pasar por aquí – el chico se levantó apartando a Hinata del lavaplatos – yo lo hago, deja.

\- Está bien.

\- Antes habías mencionado que tenías una hermana, ¿no hablas con ella?

\- Hanabi es… - Hinata hizo una mueca – diferente. La quiero mucho pero no somos tan cercanas como en otras familias, creo que siempre encuentra algo que criticar de mí.

\- Y dicen que los hermanos menores son menos complicados – la apoyó Naruto – Ayer intenté llamar a Menma como me aconsejaste, no contestó.

\- Vaya familia, Naruto… Nunca te he preguntado que les pasó a tus padres, creo que tienes todo el derecho de guardarlo para ti pero, si quieres hablar de ello un día, bueno, solo tienes que subir.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Cuando terminó de lavar los platos se secó las manos en el mantel y dejó el delantal sobre la isla de la cocina que hacía también de comedor, había algo nostálgico en sus ojos pero no parecía triste, Hinata se quitó el cabello de los ojos escondiendo un mechón tras la oreja para seguir observando con cuidado.

\- Hay otra persona de mi familia en realidad, aunque llevo ignorándola desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Tal vez… Porque me recuerda demasiado a mamá. Kurama estaba estudiando en el extranjero cuando ocurrió el accidente, y decidió quedarse allá hasta terminar los estudios, Menma y ella no se llevaban bien pero yo realmente la adoraba, es la única de nosotros que sacó el cabello de mamá… y sus ojos, son como los tuyos pero de un violeta vuelto gris.

\- Debe ser muy bella.

\- Lo es, y muy inteligente, a veces manda postales desde la escuela, es su último año.

\- ¿Y volverá cuando termine?

\- No le he preguntado, y ella tampoco parece saberlo en realidad.

\- Podrías preguntarle, ir a su graduación, esta semana nos ha ido muy bien en el taller, seguro que otra semana más y podrías viajar y traértela aquí.

\- Sería un recuerdo constante de lo que ya no tengo.

\- Y también un recuerdo de lo que tienes – Hinata le tomó la mano – oye, lo peor que podría pasar es que las cosas sigan como están, y aun si fuera así… no es tan malo ¿verdad?

\- Tienes razón – Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata – pero si lo hago quiero que me prometas algo.

\- Claro.

\- Sí ella quiere que viaje a su graduación… promete que vendrás conmigo.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si no la conozco y…

\- Hinata, solo es un viaje – la chica estaba roja como las fresas – no una petición de matrimonio.

\- No quise decir que… - balbuceó nerviosa – lo prometo.

\- Eso me pone más tranquilo – Naruto le sonrió y le aplastó el cabello con la mano libre – eres una buena chica Hinata. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

El chico bajó por las escaleras y cerró la entrada, Hinata se tocó el corazón con la mano que había sujetado la de Naruto, iba a acostarse pero tres golpes la detuvieron, abrió la trampilla con timidez.

\- ¿Si?

\- Esto… Me preguntaba si aún tenías energía para dar una vuelta – la cara de Naruto se notaba avergonzada – hay algo que quiero mostrarte aprovechando que ya oscureció.

\- ¿Te refieres a salir fuera?

\- Si no quieres puedo entender ha sido duro hoy en el taller y…

\- Me pondré algo con más abrigo – lo interrumpió Hinata - ¿en la entrada en media hora?

\- Suena bien, sí, treinta minutos, esperaré junto a la camioneta.

Hinata corrió a su cuarto para tomar una chaqueta larga color malva y una bufanda roja, estaba por irse cuando notó la bolsa que había dejado allí después de sus compras de fin de semana en Shibuya, era una bufanda que había comprado para Naruto junto con la suya, se sonrojó ante la idea pero la tomó para entregársela.

Naruto la esperaba apoyado en su camioneta, aún no empezaba el invierno pero el frío se sentía en el ambiente, aun así el chico solo se había puesto encima la chaqueta negra con naranja que solía usar siempre.

\- ¿Ya estás lista?

\- Uh, sí. Naruto… - Hinata le tendió la bolsa.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Es que he notado que nunca usas algo sobre el cuello y… Bueno, me ha parecido que te podía hacer falta.

Naruto abrió la bolsa intrigado y sacó una bufanda color azul oscuro, se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

\- ¡Vaya! Gracias Hinata.

\- No hay de qué.

El rubio se pasó la bufanda por el cuello y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a la chica, Hinata subió y se puso de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Intrigada, me pregunto a dónde quieres ir.

\- Te va a encantar, al menos eso espero, ¿nunca has ido a la torre de Tokyo?

\- Jamás.

\- Pues de noche vale mucho más la pena.


	7. Sonrojados

\- ¡¿Te llevó a la torre de Tokyo?! ¿A plena noche? ¿Con las luces y las estrellas? – gritó Sakura desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Uh… Sí – respondió Hinata alejando el móvil para no quedarse sorda.

\- No me lo puedo creer… Tú, el amigo de Sasuke… Oh, tengo que conocerlo, definitivamente tengo que conocerlo.

\- Bueno, pero no vayas a hacer un escándalo de esto, ¿vale? Solo salimos como amigos, hace dos noches y nadie ha vuelto a hablar del tema, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Humm. Suena como si tú quisieras evitar hacerte ilusiones.

\- Sakura – rezongó la chica.

\- De acuerdo. Tengo que irme ahora, te llamaré en unos días.

\- Está bien, cuídate. Saludos a Sasuke.

\- En tu nombre.

Hinata colgó la llamada, ya era sábado y tenía mucha ropa que lavar pero aún era temprano y temía despertar a Naruto haciendo ruido con la lavadora, dio unos golpecitos sobre la trampilla para ver si había alguna respuesta, pasaron diez minutos sin que oyera nada de modo que se arriesgó a abrirla y bajó con el canasto de la ropa.

Separó las prendas con cuidado y vertió el detergente antes de ponerla a funcionar, todo estaba listo, la colada estaría lista justo cuando el sol estuviera dando de lleno a la casa y así se secaría rápido todo, tomó el canasto vacío y se dirigió a la salida cuando una visión hizo que se le resbalara de las manos.

\- ¡Na… NARUTO-KUN! – gritó cerrando los ojos sin notar el apodo que le había agregado al nombre.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

El chico parecía aún dormido y se rascó la cabeza con somnolencia, vio el canasto tirado y la cara de Hinata roja como un tomate con los ojos completamente cerrados a la fuerza.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu… tu ropa… - le aclaró la chica sin abrir los ojos y sintiendo la cara arder.

Entonces notó que había salido de la habitación en boxers y una playera blanca que era como acostumbraba dormir, reconociendo la situación le llegó la sangre a las mejillas y tomó una de las toallas colgadas a su lado para cubrirse.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. No había despertado aún y no creía que estarías aquí. Ya está bien.

\- Toqué antes de bajar – Hinata abrió levemente un ojo y luego el otro.

\- Tengo el sueño algo pesado – reconoció Naruto con una avergonzada sonrisa de disculpa – realmente espero no haberte incomodado demasiado.

\- Creo que demasiado es el límite – acotó Hinata recogiendo su canasto, sin mirarlo y aún roja le preguntó - ¿subirás a almorzar más tarde?

\- ¿Segura que no es para vengarte con un cuchillo de cocina?

\- No haría eso.

\- Entonces, subiré, aunque mm Hinata – Naruto la miró con un deje de curiosidad fastidiada - ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- 23.

\- ¿Y aún te coloreas así por un hombre en boxers?

\- No es como si estuviera acostumbrada a esto, torpe. Jamás había convivido a diario con un chico ¿cómo quieres que no me sorprenda si te veo así? – se quejó Hinata en voz tal vez demasiado alta.

\- Está bien, está bien, lo siento… Dattebayo – murmuró eso último muy bajito para sí mismo.

\- Sólo… Ufffff, solo asegúrate de subir a almorzar.

Terminada la conversación Hinata subió pisando fuerte y cerró la trampilla haciendo más ruido de lo usual desde que llevaba viviendo allí, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y aún le sonrojaba la idea de que pudiera gustarle Naruto, es cierto que se veían a diario y comían juntos, además de las horas que pasaban en el taller pero no se había atrevido a verlo como algo más fuera de un agradable compañero… Ahora las ruedas de su cabeza estaban girando sin cesar.

Dejó el canasto en la habitación vacía y luego se dirigió a la suya para dejarse caer de bruces sobre la cama, resoplando en la almohada.

\- ¿Ahora en qué te metiste? – se quejó con la voz ahogada, reclamándose a sí misma.

Naruto cambió la toalla por unos pantalones deportivos y se dirigió al baño, Hinata lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero el nivel de vergüenza que la chica había demostrado en el fondo como que le agradó… Era difícil encontrar muchachas decentes de su edad, la mayoría se habría quedado admirando el espectáculo.

\- No quiero saber cómo es cuando se enfada – se dijo mientras accionaba la ducha.

Lo cierto es que él también se hubiera sorprendido si se la hubiese encontrado en ropa interior, se notaba que era esbelta aunque usase ropa ancha para ocultar… cierta voluptuosidad delantera, no había podido evitar notarla, porque bueno, un chico es un chico, pero a pesar de ello no podía sino sonrojarse al pensarlo, Hinata era bonita, una belleza poco peculiar y diferente… pero bonita y amable de todas formas, dos cualidades poco comunes en las mujeres de su vida.

\- No le des tantas vueltas – rezongó mientras se metía de una vez a la ducha sin poder quitarse de la mente la imagen de Hinata con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojada.


	8. Una reunión calladamente amistosa

Hinata aún se encontraba boca abajo en la cama golpeándola con los pies y escondiendo la cara en la almohada cuando un llamado a la puerta la hizo levantarse.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? – susurró bajito arreglándose un poco el cabello y atándolo rápido en una coleta baja.

-¡Hinata! – la saludó Shikamaru apenas la chica abrió, detrás de él había una chica rubia que Hinata había visto solo una vez en el taller, y a cierta distancia.

\- Shikamaru… ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó extrañada y sonriendo cortésmente a la chica rubia.

\- Uh, sí. La verdad quería presentarte a Temari – tiró la mano de la chica y ambas quedaron frente a frente.

\- Es un placer, he escuchado mucho sobre ti – saludó Hinata con una reverencia pequeña.

\- El gusto es mío, perdón por venir tan de repente, le dije a Shikamaru que no debería ser una molestia – se disculpó Temari respondiendo la inclinación.

\- ¿Quieren pasar? Estaba por comenzar a hacer almuerzo, tal vez podrían quedarse, Naruto subirá también para entonces.

\- No queremos molestar – se apresuró a aclarar Temari.

\- Dices eso porque aún no has probado la comida de Hinata – negó Shikamaru – Hinata, no puedo aceptar tu invitación sin al menos proveer algo de sake como pago.

\- Está bien, por favor pasen – invitó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.

\- Temari, ¿esperarías a que traiga el sake? – consultó Shikamaru desde la entrada.

\- Está bien – la chica se encogió de hombros levemente incómoda por quedarse con una desconocida.

\- Volveré pronto – el chico le hizo un guiño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Temari y Hinata se miraron algo nerviosas.

\- Entonces, Temari, ¿hay algo particular que no te guste?

\- No soy realmente fanática de los calamares, o los pulpos – hizo un gesto de estremecimiento – ahora, eso que tienes ahí, me fascina, la sopa de tofu es realmente deliciosa.

\- La verdad es que nunca lo he preparado como sopa yo misma, ¿tal vez podríamos hacerlo las dos?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió la rubia subiéndose las mangas con seguridad.

Se organizaron los ingredientes y ambas ocuparon una parte de la cocina cada una, ocasionalmente compartían alguna anécdota graciosa sobre lo que estaban picando o revolviendo y solo entonces Hinata comenzó a percibir tranquilidad en Temari y ella a su vez pudo relajarse también.

\- No sé cómo haces para quitar la grasa luego de estas ollas pequeñas, siempre me dan dolor de cabeza – comentó Temari examinando los restos de comida en la olla.

\- En realidad deberías preguntarle a Naruto – negó con la cabeza Hinata – él es quien lava la mayor parte de tiempo luego de que yo preparo almuerzo.

\- ¿Naruto lava los platos? – Los grandes ojos de color verde azulado parecieron por un segundo demasiado grandes para su rostro - ¿Y no se queja?

\- Él comenzó con ello desde que lo regañé por comer comida precalentada, se supone que es una especie de acuerdo de reembolso, supongo.

\- Ojalá con Shikamaru fuera tan sencillo – suspiró Temari – todo le parece un fastidio. Ya se está tardando con el sake.

\- Seguramente entrará por abajo con Naruto para librarse de ayudar a cocinar – decretó Hinata ya conociendo los movimientos de su amigo.

\- Quería preguntarte algo pero creo que no hay confianza suficiente como para esperar una respuesta, en todo caso, no es asunto mío pero…

\- ¿Quieres saber si hay algo entre Naruto y yo? – adivinó Hinata poniéndose algo roja al formular la pregunta.

\- Es solo que me extraña todo esto de lavar platos y tener a una chica ayudando en el taller, no es de los que comparten su vida fácilmente.

\- Lo he llegado a notar, pero no somos pareja, solo somos… bueno compañeros de casa o algo así. Nada romántico en realidad.

\- ¿Y no te gusta aunque sea un poquito? – pinchó Temari con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que no – rezongó Hinata demasiado rápido.

\- Está bien, si tú lo dices… La sopa ya está lista, ¿la sirvo en los platos?

\- Están en esa alacena – asintió Hinata.

La chica de cabello azul se dirigió a la trampilla y golpeó dos veces antes de abrirla.

\- ¡Ya está listo! – anunció volviendo a la cocina para ayudar a Temari a servir el resto de los platos.

Almorzaron los cuatro juntos, prefiriendo comer sobre cojines apoyados en la mesa para té de Hinata que en la barra para poder estar un poco más cómodos, había conversación amena y un par de elogios para la comida pero Naruto y Hinata no intercambiaban palabras entre sí en las conversaciones, y si lo hacían era solo para cuestiones básicas como pasar la sal de un lugar al otro, Shikamaru lo notó pero prefirió alzar una ceja en dirección a Temari y compartir su opinión con ella en completo silencio.

\- Definitivamente no puedo comer más – declaró Shikamaru dejando el plato vacío sobre la mesa.

\- ¿De veras? – Hinata parecía preocupada – pero aún no he sacado el postre.

\- Realmente lo siento, pero estoy lleno – negó Shikamaru pasando.

\- ¿Temari? – consultó la chica de ojos perlados.

\- Yo tomaré un poco por él – le guiñó la rubia - ¿tú no quieres, Naruto? ¿Por qué no ayudas a Hinata a traerlo?

\- No es necesario – negó enseguida la chica levantándose sonrojada.

\- No me molesta ayudar – la contrarió Naruto poniéndose de pie y llevando los platos desocupados a la cocina.

El chico levantaba y ella cortaba con cuidado el postre de leche, había cierta incomodidad en el ambiente de la cocina pero ambos hicieron como que no pasaba nada y se sentaron a comer el postre con sus amigos.

\- Hinata esto está delicioso – alabó Temari haciendo gestos extraños.

\- Te lo dije, no puedes decirle que no si te invita a almorzar.

\- Es cierto, Hinata cocina delicioso – alabó también Naruto dándole una sonrisa a la peliazul haciendo que se sonrojara mucho.

\- Son muy amables – agradeció ella con su voz bajita.

\- De acuerdo entonces, levantaré la mesa por ti en agradecimiento por el almuerzo – anunció Temari.

\- Te ayudo – se ofreció para sorpresa de todos, Shikamaru.

\- Hinata – pidió Naruto cuando sus amigos ya estaban en la cocina.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Quería disculparme otra vez por avergonzarte, sé que somos adultos pero no debí hacerte ese tipo de bromas después.

\- No pasa nada – negó ella quitándole importancia – creí que estabas enfadado por tu silencio.

\- Solo estaba… No soy bueno para las disculpas, estaba buscando el momento.

\- Comprendo, no pasa nada, de verdad.

\- Gracias Hinata.

El rubio se levantó también y fue a por el delantal azul que ya tenía su lugar definido para que lo encontrara con facilidad, mientras los chicos recogían lo que quedaba en la mesita, Naruto media la temperatura del agua y sacaba los trastes limpios para hacerle espacio a los nuevos.

\- ¿Por qué tú no eres así en casa? – Se quejó Temari – mira a Naruto, apuesto que ella ni siquiera se lo pide.

\- Tsk, sabes que soy un holgazán – se defendió Shikamaru antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle con la misma palabra.

\- Pues un lindo gesto no estaría mal de vez en cuando.

Hinata y Naruto rieron por lo bajo frente a la leve discusión de sus dos amigos, Hinata quedó mirando a Temari con cierto respeto, era una de esas mujeres con carácter que ella siempre había querido ser pese a su timidez, en determinado momento Temari le devolvió la mirada y la chica le sonrió.

\- Me gustas, puedes venir a almorzar con Shikamaru alguna otra vez.

\- Etto… - Temari se sonrojó un poco por el alago – sí, gracias.

\- Eso es porque no la conoces del todo – pinchó Shikamaru – una semana con ella y verás, es un demonio rubio con ojitos grandes.

Cuando la pareja se fue Temari tenía una expresión de orgullo en su rostro y Shikamaru un coscorrón creciendo en su nuca, Hinata los despidió sin poder evitar reírse de la situación y después de intercambiar números con la novia de Shikamaru. Naruto por su parte también había recibido un coscorrón por reírse de su amigo, al parecer solo la novia tenía derecho a gozar de la situación.


	9. La propina es un beso

Hinata bajó despacio con el canasto de la ropa en las manos cuando se fijó en la figura de Naruto, que de espaldas a ella hablaba por el móvil haciendo movimientos y gestos extraños, como si la persona del otro lado de la línea pudiera verlo… O no estuviera comprendiendo lo que le quería decir.

\- ¡No me vengas con requerimientos señoritinga! – alcanzó a escuchar Hinata antes de entrar de lleno en el cuarto de lavado.

\- Me pregunto con quién estará hablando Naruto… - murmuró Hinata accionando los botones de la máquina.

\- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INCONSCIENTE-TTEBAYO?!

Ese grito hizo que Hinata por poco derramara todo el contenido del detergente, se acercó a la puerta y echó un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de la estabilidad mental de Naruto.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó haciendo gestos para que la notara.

\- Mi sórdida hermana cree que permitiré que se case a los 19 justo después de haberse graduado – le explicó Naruto tapando el móvil para no ser escuchado, aunque al parecer su hermana debía tener un excelente móvil ya que se escuchó su voz a pesar de ello.

 _¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS SORDIDA-TTEBANE?_

\- Oh, por todo lo que es santo – bufó Naruto mirando al techo con exasperación – No, es no Kurama y más te vale presentarme al tipo antes de cometer una estupidez, si llega a ponerte una mano encima voy a investigar hasta dar con él y sabrá que nunca debió engatusar a mi hermana menor.

Hubo un silencio después de eso, el chico permanecía atento mirando por la ventana, como si su mente estuviera mucho más lejos… Tal vez persiguiendo al novio de su hermanita a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

\- Estaremos allí. Sí, aj, ya me escuchaste, iré con Hinata – su hermana contestó algo – Hinata Hyuga-ttebayo ¿es qué todo te lo tengo que decir dos veces? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué querrías hablar con ella? Ugh, eres tan molesta… Hinata, ella quiere hablarte un segundo, si no te molesta.

Hinata tomó el móvil con un poco de indecisión.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola Hinata, soy Kurama Namikaze, la hermana del tontito que tienes enfrente. Sé que no nos conocemos pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

\- Uh… Claro.

\- Aunque agradecería que mi hermano no se enterara de esto – aclaró la chica en voz agradable.

\- Un segundo – Hinata le hizo un gesto a Naruto y desapareció en la habitación de lavado – todo en orden.

\- ¿Ha sabido algo de Menma? – ahora el tono en la voz de la pelirroja sonó octavas más abajo, como si doliera preguntar.

\- Intentó llamarle hace unos días, pero no creo que se hayan dicho más de tres palabras en realidad, si te hace sentir mejor he intentado que esté optimista al respecto.

\- Lo sé, de lo contrario hubiera puesto más de mil excusas para no venir a mi graduación-ttebane – hubo un suspiro – muchas gracias Hinata, estoy segura de lo bien que le haces a mi hermano, nos encantará que formes parte de la familia.

\- ¿Fami…? – demasiado tarde, Kurama ya había cortado la llamada.

Naruto asomó por la puerta apoyándose en el marco.

\- ¿No te asustó la loca?

\- No, sólo quería saber si íbamos a ir a su graduación.

\- Tsk, llevo diciéndoselo como tres semanas – el chico tomó el móvil que Hinata le devolvía – no puedo creer que quiera casarse tan joven.

\- ¿Tus padres no se casaron jóvenes?

\- Sí, pero eran otro tipo de tiempos…. Además no sé nada del tipo, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que es digno de ella? ¿Y si no tiene carácter? Kurama va a devorarlo a la primera pelea, le chupará el alma.

\- No puede ser tan mala – dijo Hinata a pesar de no estar segura.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se levantó la camiseta para señalar una cicatriz que rodeaba su ombligo en un arco casi perfecto.

\- Mala – repitió.

\- No voy a preguntar – avisó Hinata tomando la canasta vacía para subirla otra vez – Voy a salir con Ino hoy a Shibuya aprovechando sus vacaciones ¿querrías venir con nosotras?

\- No me gustaría interferir en su tiempo de chicas, además realmente no la conozco y…

\- Sería incómodo, lo sé, perdona, pregunta estúpida.

\- Hinata… - la detuvo Naruto sujetando su playera, la chica se volteó para mirarlo – Eso no significa que no pueda llevarte hasta allá.

Hinata se sonrojó y asintió una sola vez antes de ir corriendo escaleras arriba, el chico de ojos azules la observó alejarse, cada día comprendía más que la familiaridad que la chica desprendía era signo de que comenzaba a gustarle más de lo esperado, y aunque sabía que ella no le era indiferente ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada todavía, en ello Kurama había sido muy clara, si iba a viajar con Hinata a su graduación, más le valía que fuera como su cuñada.

El viaje fue silencioso al inicio, solo intercambiaron un par de palabras sobre el clima y algún comentario sobre el vestido de la chica, tan pálido que se confundía con sus ojos.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo Naruto de repente – ya que al parecer tú has tenido más que ver de Sasuke en este último tiempo, ¿cómo fue que terminó con tu amiga?

\- Uh, no es una historia tan simple… en realidad… - Hinata pensó en todas las veces que Sakura había hecho numeritos y se había decepcionado luego de sus pocos avances conquistando al Uchiha – cualquiera diría que lo ganó por méritos… o por cansancio.

\- Déjame adivinar ¿parecía totalmente inalcanzable? Siempre fue así, muchas lo intentaron por aquí, pero ninguna consiguió nada, menos después de lo de Itachi, si antes parecía impenetrable la muerte de su hermano se llevó la mayor parte de su lado humano.

\- Puedo recordar eso, Sakura estuvo haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital durante algún tiempo, y no pudo estar conmigo cuando Neji… Eso, pero Sasuke fue en su lugar, no era algo que me esperaría de él, quiero decir, nos llevábamos de manera cordial pero no esperaba verlo ahí. Me dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron sentido ese día. No sé si lo hubiera sobrellevado tan bien yo sola.

\- Es un tipo decente.

\- Lo es, luego de eso comenzamos a hablar más y eso incluyó mucho a Sakura, aunque intentaba no darse a notar demasiado. Algo debió convencerlo de que era la indicada. Y cuando se alejó de todos ella fue tras él, creo que es el tipo de cosas que las personas hacen por amor.

\- No pareces muy a gusto con eso.

\- Es solo que eso me hizo pensar en que he estado fuera mucho tiempo… Y nadie se ha preocupado realmente de buscarme – miró por la ventana – ni siquiera Hanabi.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque si te fueras mañana – un semáforo en rojo los detuvo y permitió que Naruto la mirara a los ojos – yo iría hasta el fin del mundo para buscarte.

\- Na… Naruto-kun…

Hubieran concretado un beso en ese instante, de no ser porque el semáforo había tardado menos de lo usual y el conductor detrás de ellos parecía ir con prisa, un silencio incómodo invadió todo hasta que llegaron al lugar en que Hinata había quedado con Ino.

\- Gracias por traerme – dijo Hinata muy apresuradamente abriendo la puerta presurosa por bajar pero una mano bronceada la detuvo y la arrastró de vuelta a su asiento.

\- La propina es un beso – le anunció Naruto con una sonrisa de niño travieso que le derritió el corazón.


	10. Apariencia especial

\- La propina es un beso – le anunció Naruto con una sonrisa de niño travieso que le derritió el corazón.

Hinata se quedó de piedra y su cara se tornó roja como las fresas maduras, por un momento Naruto pensó que iba a desmayarse pero poco a poco fue recuperando el habla.

\- ¿U… Un… Un… b…eso?

\- Oye no es para que te pongas así – se apresuró a decir Naruto tirándole aire con una revista que tenía en la camioneta, aún no le soltaba la mano.

\- ¿Eh? – Hinata pasó de la confusión y vergüenza a la calma y a su color más o menos normal.

\- Tampoco soy un adefesio – le dijo Naruto haciéndose el dolido – no es para que reacciones así.

\- No… No pensaba eso… Yo…

-¡HINATA! Aquí estás.

Ambos se giraron a mirar a Ino quién saludaba con la mano efusivamente a menos de cinco metros de distancia, Naruto se alejó volviendo al asiento de conductor, y Hinata apoyó su mano ahora cálida sobre su pecho.

\- Me parece que es momento de dejarlas a solas – dijo el chico.

\- Naruto… - susurró Hinata preocupada, luego alzó la voz un poco - ¿Si vienes por mí más tarde… tal vez… tal vez podría darte esa propina?

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Hinata ya se había alejado al encuentro de Ino. Decidió que lo dejaría pasar hasta más tarde cuando fuera por ella, aunque no pudo evitar mirarla por el retrovisor hasta que su silueta se perdió entre la gente y la calle.

\- Ay, Hinata – murmuró para sí mismo.

Pensaba en ello cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar, aparcó dejando la luz de advertencia y tomó su móvil para ver de quién venía la llamada, Menma. Naruto tomó una respiración muy profunda antes de contestar.

\- Ya era hora… De que llamaras.

Mientras Naruto hablaba con su hermano, Ino y Hinata se habían sumergido en el mundo de los artículos de habitación mientras hablaban del nuevo chico que había llegado a la cadena de café en la que Ino trabajaba, al parecer su nombre era Sai, y era tan interesante como extraño.

\- Digo, no es que su sonrisa no sea linda, es solo que no entiendo porque la mantiene todo el tiempo ¿Sabes? No digo que sea algo malo, pero nadie puede estar todo el día feliz en el trabajo ¿Qué clase de anormalidad es esa? Todos tenemos altibajos, pero el pareciera que realmente nunca cambia nada, apuesto a que tiene 5 camisas iguales que hacen juego con sus 5 pantalones iguales y sus respectivos pares de zapatos iguales.

\- Parece que ha logrado captar tu atención – le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- No pude evitarlo, me llamo bonita en mi primer día. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó solo estaba ahí y el saludaba a todos y entonces me preguntó mi nombre y me alabó de forma gratuita ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? ¿Una falta total de interés?

\- ¿Y ves alguna conexión de su parte?

\- ¿Conexión? El tipo no para de sonreír, en serio, es como si fuera una máscara impenetrable a la cual aún no se acceder.

\- Siempre puedes invitarle un postre del café, apuesto a que quedaría rendido y terminaría comiendo todos los días.

\- Supongo que sí, había pensado hacerlo antes pero la verdad es que no es mi estilo de chico, o tal vez sí, agh no lo sé. ¿Por qué las relaciones son tan complicadas?

\- Creí que solo era el chico nuevo del trabajo – Hinata inclinó la cabeza - ¿Ahora hablamos de relaciones?

\- Relaciones humanas, me refiero. Digo bien, encuentras al amor de tu vida, y entonces ¿qué ocurre? Todo el maldito mundo te juzga, no logras escapar de ello pero las marcas que esas cosas nos dejan se quedan.

\- Puedo entenderlo – Hinata tomó una cubierta de ampolleta de color malva - ¿Qué opinas de esta?

\- Preciosa, ponla en el canastillo – aprobó la rubia - ¿Crees que yo le guste?

\- Ino, ¿por qué te alabaría si no le gustaras aunque sea un poco?

\- Tienes razón – la chica negó con energía – muy bien, suficiente, vamos a pagar estoy luego compraremos ropa. Eso es justo lo que necesitamos.

\- Esto… Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo…

Las chicas siguieron comentando algunos temas femeninos mientras pasaban las compras de Hinata por la caja, pero fue cuando llegaron a la tienda de ropa que Ino había escogido que Hinata al fin se pudo sincerar.

\- Naruto me ha pedido un beso…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

\- Un momento antes de que nos encontraras, le he dicho que… Que se lo daría después. Cuando viniera a recogerme.

\- ¡Chica! Estás roja como una amapola, permite que te entre algo de aire a los pulmones – Ino la abanicó torpemente con sus manos.

\- Yo… Creo que estoy… Creo que estoy enamorándome de él – confesó respirando profundo.

Ino no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, Hinata poco a poco recobró el color normal de sus mejillas.

\- Has estado colada por él desde el primer instante – le aclaró Ino.

\- Supongo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora estamos buscando un lindo atuendo para ese lindo chico.

\- Eso creo.

\- Sólo espera Hina, te haré ver tan guapa que antes de que le des un solo beso va a estar rendido a tus pies.

Hinata siguió a su amiga un poco temerosa, vestidos y faldas pasaron sobre puertas de probadores sin detenerse, algunas de las prendas eran encantadoras pero otras fueron descartadas por el pudor de la chica peliazul, Ino terminó cediendo un poco y buscó solo cosas que pudieran hacerla parecer bella sin resaltar sus ya demasiado resaltadas bondades femeninas… Hasta que encontró aquel vestido lila.

\- ¡Es precioso! Hinata, tienes que probártelo.

Hinata lo tomó de manos de Ino, apreciando lo delicado de la tela, era un vestido corto, bastante corto, con un escote que abarcaba hasta el cuello dejando al descubierto la espalda, sin embargo no era vulgar, la falda estaba acompañada por otra sobrepuesta en un tono más oscuro, de tul largo hasta los tobillos.

\- Es muy bonito – apreció.

\- No aceptaré un no por respuesta, es de tu talla y es el único que queda disponible.

\- Está bien – murmuró aceptando – no tengo zapatos para esto.

\- Me encargaré de eso, tú pruébatelo.

Hinata se lo probó, y se enamoró de la mujer en su reflejo, se dejó el cabello a un lado por encima del hombro y apreció el toque, dos golpes sonaron en la puerta del probador, Hinata se asomó hasta reconocer a Ino y entonces abrió del todo la puerta y la dejó admirar el vestido.

\- Preciosa, solo falta un detalle – Ino sacó un par de tacones de la caja que tenía en la mano – ya te los compré como un regalo, así que debes llevarte este vestido.

\- No debiste…

\- Sí debí, claro que debí, sólo mírate Hinata, estás estupenda.

\- Me veo… Muy bonita.

\- Necesitas mostrarle este vestido a Naruto. Esta noche.

\- No puedo solo subirme a la camioneta con esto, Ino.

\- Dame tu móvil – Hina se lo tendió algo dudativa, la rubia rebuscó un poco y marcó una llamada - ¿Hola? ¿Naruto? Soy Ino Yamanaka, sí, exacto. Hinata me pidió que te dijera que había cambiado de opinión, que si pueden verse en dos horas en la glorieta. Genial, sí, yo le diré. Procura estar presentable. Adiós.

\- ¿La glorieta?

\- Es una especie de mirador poco conocido, podrán ver todas las luces desde allí, me sorprende que lo conozca en realidad.

\- No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. Iré a cambiarme para poder pagarlo.

\- Sí, tú ve a hacer eso.

\- Espero que Naruto no termine decepcionado – murmuró Hinata.


	11. Nuestro último, primer beso

\- No puedo creer que Ino me dejara sola aquí – resopló Hinata apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la madera del balcón del mirador.

La glorieta ciertamente tenía una gran vista pero no era un buen lugar para que una chica de su edad, y vestida tan ligeramente como lo estaba, se quedara sola. De pronto la idea de que Naruto llegara antes la carcomió por dentro, ya no la asustaba cómo reaccionaría ante el vestido, solo esperaba que llegara antes de que a algún individuo ebrio se le ocurriera pasar entre los árboles.

\- Los fantasmas no existen – se recordó en un susurro para darse algo de ánimo.

Las luces de la ciudad se veían hermosas, eso no podía negarlo, pero los árboles a su espalda no le estaban dando mucha seguridad, sentí que en cualquier minuto ella se voltearía y una silueta la atacaría surgiendo de entre las sombras.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – susurró una voz en su oído.

\- KYAAA

El grito de la muchacha por poco hace sangrar los tímpanos de Naruto, al parecer su broma no había salido como esperaba, la chica estaba lívida, más blanca de lo que creía posible.

\- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento Hinata, fue algo estúpido de mi parte. Sólo quería sorprenderte.

\- ¿Sorprenderme? – La chica se tocó el pecho y respiró lentamente - ¿matándome de un infarto?

\- Bueno, ciertamente eso no era parte del plan – Naruto hizo un mohín y se rascó la mejilla con una mano en expresión compungida.

\- Eres tan tú a veces – no pudo evitar soltarle mientras el color volvía a su rostro.

\- Lo sé – Naruto le tomó una de las manos con las que se aferraba a la baranda - ¿Cómo va ese corazón?

\- Aún late rápido – Hinata se sonrojó ante el toque del rubio – pero estás aquí, creo que estaré bien.

Solo entonces desvió su mirada del rostro del rubio y se permitió mirar hacia abajo, Ino le había dicho que fuera presentable y lo estaba, una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta poco antes de los codos, unos jeans negros que fácilmente podían confundirse con pantalones de tela y un casual detalle en su mano libre… Una rosa blanca, Naruto al darse cuenta de que la chica la observaba la alzó para ella.

\- Es para ti, no sabía que flores te gustaban… Pero me pareció que esta podía combinar con tus ojos, no soy muy de flores en realidad, tal vez rosas es muy cliché pero…

\- Me encanta – lo interrumpió ella tomando la flor – muchísimas gracias, Naruto.

Cuando ella dijo su nombre algo se revolvió dentro de él, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y miró hacia otro lado intentando recuperar el control de su lengua y recordar cómo era que se formaban las palabras, Hinata olisqueó la rosa apreciando su aroma, luego se volvió para apoyar nuevamente los antebrazos en el balcón del mirador.

\- Es una bella vista – apreció.

Naruto recobró la compostura y se inclinó como ella, justo a lado, ambos apreciaron la vista un poco más sonriendo en medio de la noche, luego el chico comenzó a reír suavemente captando la atención de la peliazul.

\- Nunca había venido aquí pero… Estoy muy seguro de que aquí fue donde mi padre le pidió a mi madre que fuera su novia.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí, él se divertía contándonos esa historia, en parte porque Kurama siempre se la pedía, mamá se ponía furiosa si la contaba muy seguido, al parecer en algún momento se sorprendió tanto que arrojó a mi padre camino abajo sin querer, puedo imaginarlo de ella. Era una mujer increíble. Lo siento, se supone que sería una buena cita y estoy aquí contándote cosas tristes.

\- Me gusta escuchar sobre ellos – lo tranquilizó Hinata, esta vez poniendo su mano sobre la de él para enfatizar sus palabras – suenan como una familia perfecta, para mí.

\- A veces a mí también me lo parecía, es extraño pensar que solo quedamos los tres.

\- Y ahora Kurama se va a graduar y a formar su propia familia – le recordó.

\- Tsk, sobre mi cadáver, no voy a permitir que mi hermanita menor se case antes que nosotros – al darse cuenta de su elección de palabras se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello – quiero decir, antes que Menma y yo.

\- La adoras, ¿no? – la chica intentó quitarle importancia para que no se avergonzara.

\- Siempre fue mi favorita – Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza – no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan deprisa.

\- A veces ocurre así, llevo un mes aquí y me siento como si solo llevara días.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, la electricidad se movía entre los dos pero ninguno sabía bien qué hacer con ella, Hinata apretó su mano en un puño y observó la rosa con suma atención, intentando sobreponerse a su timidez.

\- Naruto-kun… - soltó entonces con las mejillas rosadas como amapolas.

\- Hinata – el chico se volvió hacia ella y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica – no estás obligada a besarme.

\- ¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que quería.

\- Yo… Sólo no quiero que te sientas presionada… Si hay algo que no quieres hacer, yo… Puedo entenderlo, tal vez no debí decirte eso cuando te ibas hoy, yo…

\- Naruto-kun – repitió, esta vez casi como un susurro mientras le tapaba la boca con un dedo – por favor.

Naruto sintió como su estómago era repentinamente invadido por más abejas que mariposas, sentía que se le había erizado la piel ante la petición de la chica, y ella estaba frente a él, tan bella en ese vestido color suave, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos perlados algo aguados a causa de la expectación, todo en ella brillaba, y él sintió que quería tomar de esa luz.

\- Hinata… - susurró y ella quitó el dedo de su boca.

Se inclinó poco a poco, dándole espacio para arrepentirse, y también porque estaba nervioso, ella no retrocedió así que lo tomó como un permiso consentido, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la tímida mano de ella se posó en su espalda como un abrazo lejano, de pronto sus labios se vieron más rosas de lo que parecían a simple vista, Naruto no cerró los ojos hasta que pudo sentir su aliento suave sobre el de él, cuando los cerró ella también cerraba sus magníficas pestañas esperando el roce.

Sus labios chocaron como pétalos cayendo sobre el agua, estuvieron unidos sin moverlos por lo que pareció una eternidad, porque para ambos el tiempo se había detenido, la mano con la rosa de Hinata se juntó con la otra completando el abrazo, Naruto acarició su cabello en una caricia cuidada y ambos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

\- Creo que debo venir a dejarte con Ino más a menudo – dijo él sin sonreír, pero con sus ojos azules llenos de brillo y entusiasmo.

\- Creo que eso no es del todo necesario – respondió suavemente ella esta vez.

Se abrazaron, la altura de Hinata le daba una posición privilegiada, justo sobre su corazón, Naruto no puedo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso cuando sintió el pecho de la chica apretado contra él, pero la dulzura de la situación podía más que otras emociones, le besó la cabeza y luego habló.

\- Ese vestido te queda muy bien – supuso que se había vestido así para él, y no le había comentado nada.

\- Gracias… Tú… Tú también te ves muy bien – aprobó la chica aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Creo que es hora de volver.

\- Sí…

Se separaron algo sonrojados y Naruto miró alrededor, sorprendido de que no se viera ninguna bolsa a la vista a pesar de que se había ido de compras.

\- ¿No hay nada que tengamos que llevar?

\- Llegará todo mañana a casa – negó la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Eso está bien, hubiera sido algo difícil cargar con bolsas y hacer esto.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Naruto pasó una mano por la espalda de la chica y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas, alzándola del suelo, la falda de tul le hacía cosquillas en la mano pero no dejó que eso lo molestara.

\- Hinata, pon tus brazos a mi alrededor.


	12. Enamorado

Una vez dentro del vehículo las cosas se pusieron algo silenciosas, ambos estaban algo avergonzados pero la mirada de Naruto estaba menos compungida que la de ella, sus manos se encontraban en el medio de los asientos, junto a la palanca de cambios, y cada oportunidad que les brindaba una luz roja entrelazaban sus meñiques.

\- Ya estamos por llegar – anunció el chico deteniéndose en la última curva para poder doblar por la calle.

\- Sí…

Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato, sabía que esa noche habían dado un paso más allá de la simple convivencia pero no lograba hacerse a la idea de cómo continuarían dentro de la casa… acaso… ¿acaso Naruto le pediría que se quedara con él en el piso de abajo? No, no… La sola idea la hizo negar efusivamente, no tenía por que pensar en esas cosas además, Naruto era un chico decente, ella lo había comprobado de primera mano, entonces…

\- Etto… ¿Hinata?

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, y se giró lentamente hacia la mirada curiosa de Naruto quién alzaba una ceja aparentemente preocupado.

\- ¿…Sí?

\- Ya llegamos, iba a apagar el motor pero no parecías haberte dado cuenta así que mantuve la calefacción un poco más. ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo… Sí… ¡Lo siento! Bajaré enseguida – Naruto sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

\- Hinata, no estoy echándote, podemos quedarnos un rato más hablando aquí si eso quieres, solo parecías demasiado ensimismada y me preocupé por unos momentos.

\- Lo siento, a veces… - la chica se sonrojó – supongo que pienso demasiado.

Naruto lo meditó un instante y luego se giró para tomar la mano de la chica y le besó los nudillos para guiñarle un ojo, Hinata sonrió y dejó que su cuerpo de relajara, no debía haberse preocupado por él y lo sabía ahora, el motor se detuvo y ambos abrieron las puertas.

\- Tsss, que frío – se quejó el rubio jugando con su llavero en un intento de encontrar la llave de su puerta.

\- Etto… - la chica interrumpió su errática búsqueda tendiendo una llave hacia él, las llaves del anexo.

\- Eh… Claro, entraremos por ahí – aceptó tragando seco.

Subieron la escalera, al principio ambos titubeantes pero el frío se encargó de hacerlos avanzar, una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta ambos se precipitaron dentro cerrándola de inmediato.

\- Tsss, al menos aquí está un poco mejor. Hinata, espera aquí, subiré el calefactor de aire.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decirle que no era necesario (aunque sí sentía frío) él ya había bajado a trompicones, de modo que dejó el hervidor encendido y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar algo que ponerse sobre los hombros, sin embargo había cometido el error de dejar la ropa de invierno en el estante más alto del ropero con ayuda de una silla, y ahora sin ayuda de una de estas estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, sacó la plegable que había conseguido del taller de la otra habitación y se subió sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiera sacar nada una voz la desconcentró.

\- ¡Hinata!

\- ¡Estoy aquí! – avisó asomándose lo suficiente para ver a Naruto en el pasillo buscándola, pero ese balanceo fue suficiente para que la silla perdiera el equilibrio y se dispusiera a caer con ella incluida.

\- ¡Hinata!

Hubo un ruido metálico producido por la silla al golpear el suelo y un quejido de parte de Naruto quién se había lanzado a proteger a la chica, ahora ambos estaban algo magullados, el rubio sentado incómodamente sobre el suelo y Hinata sentada sobre él.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? – sin prestar atención a la posición en la que estaban Naruto le tomó los brazos revisando cada pálido rincón en busca de algún corte o una moradura.

\- Estoy bien, me salvaste.

El chico no pareció creerle porque siguió inspeccionándola hasta que estuvo seguro de que realmente no había sufrido ningún daño, entonces y solo entonces se permitió poner su frente a cinco centímetros de la de ella y bufarle.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? No puedes andar trepándote por las sillas como un animalito silvestre, ¿qué hubiera pasado si caías y te dabas en la cabeza? Empiezo a creer que tienes cierto gusto por el coqueteo con la muerte, y si…

No pudo terminar, Hinata había apoyado sus cálidos labios en su mejilla cortándole de golpe la respiración.

\- Gracias, Naruto-kun.

\- Etto… sí… está bien – dijo tímidamente hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda – tsk.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Mi espalda… - dijo entonces aguantando la respiración.

\- Oh, ¡lo siento!

Hinata se levantó y despejó la silla del suelo para hacer espacio, pasó por encima de Naruto con cuidado hasta llegar al cajón de su escritorio y allí rebuscó entre algunas cosas hasta dar con un potecito de crema, llegó junto a Naruto de nuevo y con expresión sumamente concentrada le subió la camisa para aplicarle el ungüento, el chico se mantuvo sonrojado y silencioso, cada toque de las finas manos de Hinata era más delicado que el anterior, cada vez era más suave.

\- Hinata – el chico hizo un mohín y miró al suelo frente a él - ¿qué era lo que estabas pensando antes?

\- Naruto-kun… - ella usó el apodo y recostó su mejilla cuidadosamente sobre el hombro del chico – siempre terminas salvándome.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sé que a veces no te das cuenta de todo lo bueno que haces por los demás – la mano de la chica apareció por su costado, abrazándolo – no tienes idea… lo importante que eres.

Algo la delató entonces, una lágrima había resbalado sobre el hombro de Naruto, el chico le tomó la mano con fuerza y la llevó a su frente.

\- Hinata, ¿por qué estás diciendo esto?

La chica no respondió, Naruto había caído de golpe sobre los fierros de la silla y su espalda tenía dos raspones de gran longitud y algo que mañana se transformaría en moraduras dolorosas.

\- Lo siento tanto – dos lágrimas nuevas resbalaron hasta el pecho del chico y este iba a preguntar pero ella agregó - ¿Por qué yo no soy… capaz de protegerte?

\- Hinata – la llamó él entonces – siéntate conmigo.

La chica obedeció tambaleantemente y Naruto se tragó el dolor al levantarse para sentarse sobre la cama de la chica, la miró, ella aún derramaba una lágrima solitaria así que limpió con el pulgar y la hizo mirarlo con un toque suave.

\- ¿Qué sería de mi si no te hubiera encontrado? – susurró entonces – me has estado alimentando, has cooperado en mi taller, recuperaste a mi hermano, confrontaste a mi hermana… Me hiciste ver lo que me había estado perdiendo…

Hinata detuvo su llanto para mirarlo con la misma intensidad y gratitud que él destilaba, entonces Naturo unió sus frentes y agregó.

\- Y me has hecho enamorarme de ti. Ha sido una hermosa manera de salvarme, Hinata.

\- Na… Naruto…

\- No me des una respuesta ahora – el chico le guiñó un ojo tocándole los labios – porque Hinata… Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.


	13. Nuevas sensaciones

\- Buenos días.

\- Bu… Buenos días.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos, aunque se podría decir que lo que Naruto sentía iba más por el lado de la ternura. Anoche ambos se habían quedado a dormir en la habitación de Hinata, vestidos, por supuesto, pero habían despertado con las manos entrelazadas y tan cerca el uno del otro que sentían sus respiraciones.

\- Te ves muy bonita por la mañana – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir al rubio mientras extendía su mano libre y le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Yo… Gracias… Tú también te ves muy bien.

Tímidamente y casi como si no quisiera obligó a su mano a posarse sobre la mejilla del chico, su calor la abrazó, formando una calidez en su pecho que recorría otros puntos que jamás hubiera creído sentir con tanta fuerza. Naruto se revolvió y se paró en seguida saliendo de la habitación, ella quedó con la mano extendida y confundida, mirando el marco de la puerta, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¡No vengas! – le avisó él rápidamente mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta del baño – Yo humm… tenía que usar el baño, rápido. Lo siento.

\- Uh… Claro, está bien… - dijo ella levantándose con cuidado de la cama - ¿Quieres que prepare café?

\- Sí… Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

Su actitud le seguía extrañando, pero se limitó a calentar el agua y a preparar las tazas y los dulces para el desayuno y ponerlos sobre la encimera, pero fue cuando vacío esta agua sobre el café y burbujeó que un rápido pensamiento pasó por su mente, algo que ella y su amiga Sakura habían conversado hacía mucho tiempo cuando ella se fue a vivir por primera vez con Sasuke.

¿Acaso Naruto había tenido… una…? Negó con la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento a pesar de que la sola idea ya se había encargado de sonrojarla, eso no era de su incumbencia, el chico se le había declarado, había sido muy honesto con respecto a sus sentimientos y era algo normal… Sano, y común en una pareja joven despertar cierto tipo de deseo en sus parejas.

\- ¿Hinata?

La chica se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer Naruto llevaba unos minutos fuera del baño, ya que la miraba apoyado en la encimera con sus ojos azules fijos en ella y el ceño fruncido como si intentara averiguar porque lo ignoraba.

\- No te vi salir, lo siento, estaba pensando sobre algunas cosas.

\- No pasa nada, sueles hacer eso – relajó su expresión para regalarle una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Aquí tienes tu café, he puesto algunos dulces también, no sabía si tendrías hambre.

\- Ambos sabemos que cuando se trata de tu comida siempre tengo hambre.

\- Supongo que así es – río por lo bajo alagada con sus palabras y se sentó junto a él para desayunar.

Estaban el uno junto al otro, solo comiendo, no era algo diferente de lo que hacían a diario y sin embargo esta mañana se sentía diferente, había una especie de calidez o… Electricidad, algo familiar en el ambiente, y tal vez una pizca picante de sano nerviosismo.

\- Entonces… ¿dormiste bien? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica sin mirarlo.

\- Sí, más que bien. Creo que recuerdo el momento en que nuestras manos se entrelazaron, pero el resto de la noche dormí como un bebé.

\- Me alegro por ello.

\- ¿Hina?

La chica reaccionó ante el apodo y Naruto se acercó con cuidado, sentía como su rostro se sonrojaba a medida que su boca se iba acercando a sus desprevenidos labios, cerró los ojos esperando que se tocaran pero en lugar de ello sintió un fresco beso en la frente.

\- Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida – le aseguró entonces y ella pudo abrir los ojos.

\- Naruto… kun.

\- Me gusta cuando me llamas así, te da un aspecto bastante adorable.

\- También me agrada cuando me dices Hina – reconoció ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces tendré que buscar más y mejores apodos para ti – rozó su nariz con la suya – Hinata… ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Yo… Sí…

Naruto unió sus labios con los de ella y un hambre que hace mucho no sentía se apoderó de él, bajó sus manos hasta encontrar la cintura esbelta de la chica, y Hinata por su parte apoyó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, a medias temblorosa y a medias compungida. Se besaron por un rato que pareció eterno, era la primera vez que Hinata permitía que un chico le metiera la lengua, estaba algo asustada sobre el resultado, pero hacerlo con Naruto se sentía irreal, como si sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección, como si todo entre ellos estuviera planeado desde mucho antes. Al final, el la soltó, jadeando.

\- Creo que deberíamos detenernos – le dijo tomando un poco de aire y apartándola sin soltarla.

\- Sí… eso creo – respondió ella buscando aire también y apretando las piernas la una contra la otra – yo… tengo que ir al baño.

Sin esperar respuesta entró a este y cerró con el pestillo, su reflejo en el espejo le confirmaba que estaba agitada y ruborizada, hasta sus labios parecían hinchados, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba si no el creciente calor que se había formado en su bajo vientre y por un segundo había pensado que el beso la había hecho orinar, luego había recordado las palabras de Sakura y su vergüenza la había instado a correr al baño.

\- No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan inocente Hinata – le había dicho su amiga la primera vez que le había confesado sentir un poco de humedad entre los muslos – eso que sientes se llama excitación, es algo normal, completamente natural.

Sakura había sido criada bajo otro tipo de términos, los padres de Hinata nunca habían tratado con ella abiertamente temas como la sexualidad o la autocomplaciencia, tampoco es que hubiera tenido que preocuparse por chicos, nadie se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a la heredera de su familia pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora estaba por su cuenta, y Naruto vivía a solo metros bajo su habitación…

\- ¿Hina, estás bien?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, yo… Salgo en un minuto!


End file.
